An Abduction to Remember
by LoveStoryFanatic
Summary: Dean Winchester is just an ordinary guy with a family. Until a dart is shot into his neck and his world plunges into darkness. When he awakens, his world has changed completely. Can he save himself or must he rely on someone finding him? SamxJess, eventual Destiel, past DeanxLisa.
1. A Shift In The World

**A/N: I do not own Supernatural.**

**So, for those of you reading this because you are subscribed to get anything that I post: I'm sorry for being a horrible updater and not updating the other stories I'm working on. I am going back to college after taking a year off, I am now living 5 hours from home/my boyfriend, I have a part-time job on top of being a full-time student...it's a lot to manage and I am very very sorry for not updating. Also, I lost the spark for those stories...I'm hoping and trying to get it back. I'm working on them when I feel that spark, I promise. I am doing my best. I am not giving up on them and I hope beyond hope that you are not either. I know where I am going with my story Matchmaker, so if you are reading that, please do not give up on me!**

**My boyfriend encouraged me to try and write a new story with a new spark so I followed his advice. I came up with this from a writing prompt I found online about people being abducted and where they go when they are abducted. What really happens to them, the ones who never return?**

**I hope you find this story interesting. Again, terribly sorry. I hope you like this story, I will try my best to keep up with it. I already have the next chapter done. I'll post it maybe next week? We'll see how it goes. I have also started on Chapter 3...so..that should be some kind of hope, right? Hah. Thank you for reading!**

It was cold in the cell. Well, he thought it was a cell. He was having problems opening his eyes to find out where he was. It had all happened so quickly. One moment he was walking to his car. The next moment changed everything.

_Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his little brother. "You don't know what you're talking about. Lisa and I are over. It was never going to work. We both know that."_

_Sam sighed heavily. "I just think you gave up too quickly. Maybe if you would have tried a little harder-."_

"_Tried a little harder? What do you think I've been doing for the past year? Just messing around? I've been raising Ben practically on my own for months. She's never home. She's always at work or out with friends. I get Ben up, make him breakfast and send him off to school. After work, I make him dinner, make sure he gets his homework done, gets his chores done, and then gets to bed. I take care of him alone. It's for the best that Lisa and I aren't together anymore. I'm going to file for joint custody. There's no way I'm just going to leave him there alone."_

_Sam nodded, "I know, Dean. You would never do that." His phone buzzed and he looked down. "Hey, sorry, man. That's Jess. I need to get going."_

_Dean finished his beer and nodded, throwing some cash down. "Yeah, me too. I still have some stuff to unpack. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"_

_Sam nodding, smiling at his brother. "Of course. I'll meet you at The Roadhouse at one. See you tomorrow, man. Drive safe."_

"_Yeah, you too, bitch."_

"_Jerk."_

_The two brothers walked away from each other. Sam climbed into his car and pulled away. Dean waved as he drove past him and on down the road. He pulled his keys out of his pocket along with his phone. He had a missed call from Ben. He hit send and put the phone to his ear. It rang a couple of times before Ben's voice came over the line. "Dad! I called you, like, an hour ago."_

"_Yeah, sorry about that, buddy. I was with Uncle Sam. Didn't hear my phone go off. What's up?"_

"_Mom still isn't home yet."_

_Dean stopped in his tracks next to his car. "She's not home yet? It's almost ten!"_

"_I know. I called her, but she sounded drunk."_

_Dean muttered something under his breath. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm on my way."_

"_Thanks, Dad. See you soon."_

"_Yeah. See you soon, buddy."_

_He hit the end button and unlocked his car. Right as he was about to open the door, he felt a sting on the back of his neck. He reached back and felt something sticking out of his neck. He pulled it out and looked at it. A dart…His vision started getting blurry as soon as he realized what he was holding. His keys dropped from his hand as he fumbled with his phone to call for help. _

_He leaned up against the impala to try to steady himself. He only managed to get as far as dialing Sam's number before his legs gave out and he descended into darkness._

He groaned as he forced his eyes to open. He was in a dark room. He was alone, but there was a door with an opening at the bottom that looked like a dog door. There was a toilet, a bed, and a chair in the room. The room was made out of brick. The only form of light was coming from the moon shining through a small window at the top of the wall, far too narrow for someone his size to crawl through.

He groaned, resting his head back on the pillow. The bed was solely a mattress thrown on the floor in a corner. It had a small pillow and a thin blanket on it, that was it.

Dean suddenly thought of Ben. He was supposed to be there! What would Ben think when he didn't show up? Would he call Sam or just wait for Lisa to get home? Sam! Dean remembered trying to call Sam before everything went dark. If the call had gone through, maybe someone would realize he was missing before morning, increasing the chance of him being found. He searched his pockets, but they were empty. His keys were gone along with his phone, of course. What kind of kidnapper leaves you your phone?

Dean grudgingly stood up and walked around the room, surveying his surroundings. He checked the door for any give and found none, locked. He knew it would be. There was nothing he could sue as a weapon and no way to get out of there. What was he supposed to do…?

**SPN**

Sam pulled up to a stop light when his phone started ringing. Looking down, he saw that Dean was calling him. He picked it up and answered. "Hey, lose your keys?"

There was silence followed by a crash as if the phone had fallen. "Dean?"

Nothing. "Dean, this isn't funny. What's going on?"

Still nothing. There was no sound coming from the other end of the line. The light turned green and Sam immediately got into the turn lane to go back to the bar. He heard a very distant noise but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Dean, what is going on? Is everything okay?"

The line went dead. He called it back, but no response. It only took another few minutes to get back to the bar and pull into the parking lot. He saw the impala sitting where it had been when he'd seen it last, but no one was in it. He parked next to it, jumped out and walked around to the driver's side. He stopped dead in his tracks. Laying on the ground were Dean's keys and his phone.

Panicked, Sam looked around frantically. "Dean? Dean!"

He picked his keys and phone up and then ran into the bar. He looked around, but Dean wasn't inside. He went up to the bar and got the attention of the bartender. "Excuse me, I was in here not that long ago with my brother. Tall, short blonde hair, leather jacket."

The bartender nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Did he come back in after we left?"

"Nope. You both left at the same time."

"Okay, thank you."

He walked back out to the impala. He pulled his phone out and called 911. "State your name and your emergency."

"My name's Sam Winchester and I think my brother has been kidnapped."

"Why do you think that?"

"We were at a bar having a couple of drinks. I left to go home and he walked towards his car. I got a call from him a few minutes ago and all I heard was a thud, another noise I couldn't make out and then the phone disconnected. I came back to the bar and I found his keys and phone laying on the ground by his car. He's not inside and I can't find him. He's gone!"

"Sir, please calm down. I'm sending an officer to you. What is your location?"

"I'm in the parking lot of O'Malley's Bar."

"Okay, an officer will be there momentarily to determine if your brother was, in fact, kidnapped. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Sam shook his head, his hands shaking. "Yeah, you can find my brother." He hung up the phone before she could say anything else. He dialed Jess' number on the verge of freaking out.

"Hey, Sam. Are you on your way home?"

"I was, but I got a call from Dean. Something happened, Jess. I don't know what, but he's gone. He's just gone. I found his keys and his phone laying by his car…He wouldn't just leave them there if he had a choice. He's not in the bar, he wasn't drunk. I don't know what happened."

"Oh my God…okay. Did you call the police?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with them. They're sending an officer here. Jess, I don't know what to do. He's my brother. What do I do?"

"Sam, you can't freak out. If something happened, then Dean needs you to stay calm. When the officer gets there, tell him everything. We'll find him. I'm on my way, okay? O'Malley's?"

"Yeah, thanks, Jess. I'm in the parking lot."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

They hung up and Sam couldn't help but pace until the officer pulled into the lot. He stepped out of the way and next to the impala. The officer pulled in next to him and got out of the car.

"Are you Sam Winchester?"

"Yes. I was the one who called about my brother."

The officer pulled out a notepad. "Okay, why don't you tell me everything that happened."

Sam went back over everything he'd said to the woman when he'd called. He told him how he found the phone and keys, how he'd checked the bar, everything.

"Okay, it sounds like we may very well have a missing person's case on our hands. Usually we have to wait 48 hours before we can declare it a missing person's case or not, but given the circumstances, I'm willing overrule it. Now does Dean have-."

Dean's phone starting ringing in Sam's hand. "It's Ben, his son."

The officer nodded. "Answer the call, but don't tell him his father is missing yet. We don't want to scare him if it's not necessary."

Sam nodded and answered the phone. "Hey, Ben."

"Uncle Sam? Where's Dad?"

"Uh, did you need something?"

There was a pause for a brief moment. "I called Dad a few minutes ago because Mom still isn't home. He said he was on his way, but he isn't here yet."

Sam swallowed. "Do you know where your mom is?"

"No, but when I called her she sounded drunk. Uncle Sam, what's going on?"

"Everything's fine, Ben. I'm gonna try to get a hold of your mom. I'm going to have Jess pick you up, okay? So get an overnight bag together and grab your book bag."

"Okay…Is Dad okay? Why isn't he picking me up?"

"I'll explain later. Jess will be there soon, so get a bag together. I'll see you soon, Ben."

"Okay. Bye."

Sam hung up and ran a hand over his face. "Dean was supposed to be at Ben's house a few minutes ago, but he never showed up."

The officer frowned. "Ben is home alone?"

Sam nodded, "His mom isn't home that much. That's why they're getting a divorce. Well, one of the reasons. I have to call my wife and have her go pick him up."

The officer nodded as Sam pulled out his own phone and dialed Jess again. "Hey, Sam. Is the officer there?"

"Yeah, but I need you to swing by Ben's and pick him up. He just called and said that Dean was supposed to be there, but didn't show up. He's home alone."

"Okay. Where do you want me to take him? Back to our house?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know about Dean yet. I told him I'd talk to him later."

He could hear traffic sounds in the background. "Okay, I won't say anything. I'll turn around now and go get him. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks, Jess."

Sam slid the phone into his pocket and looked at the officer. "She's going to pick him up. What do we do now?"

"I'll call in a team to check out the parking lot, see if we can find anything."

"And after that?"

"We find your brother."

**SPN**

Dean leaned against the wall, trying to push himself high enough to see out the window. It wasn't working too well. All he could make out were the tops of trees and the sky. He thumped his head against the wall in frustration. It was pointless. There was no way out unless he was let out. He'd discovered that at the very least they were feeding him. They would slide a tray with food on it through the little opening on the door. It wasn't the best food, but it was edible. He was really wanting some homemade apple pie.

He turned around and slid down the wall, resting his arms on his knees. He missed his son terribly already. He'd failed in his duty as his father to be there for him. He'd allowed himself to get kidnapped by a psycho. What was Sam going to do without him? He had to be freaking out.

His eyes slowly roamed the room, taking in every small detail. He was committing his prison to memory. His eyes were sliding down the far wall when he noticed something. He stood up and moved towards it, kneeling down in front of it.

He slid his fingers around one of the bricks. It was loose around the edges and sticking out slightly. He swallowed and then made up his mind. He pulled the brick out slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. It put up a little bit of fight, but eventually came willingly. He set the brick down on the floor and looked through the hole into another room. From what he could see from the hole, it looked about the same as his.

He heard something move from somewhere close to the hole. He swallowed again, his palms starting to sweat. "Is there someone in there?"

There was a long moment of silence before a male voice spoke. "Were you taken too?"

Dean froze. Another person in his situation. "Yeah. I was."

Another long moment of silence. "How long have you been here?"

Dean tried to look around, searching for the source of the voice. "Not long, I don't think. I woke up here last night. What about you?"

"Only a few days." The voice was deep and rough. It sounded as if the guy hadn't been given any water in a while.

"My name's Dean. Dean Winchester. What's yours?"

He could hear rustling as if the guy was moving around. Suddenly there was a pair of bright blue eyes the color of the ocean staring through the hole at him. "Castiel. My name is Castiel Novak."

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! More to come soon. Take care!**


	2. Strategies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter. I'm back, like promised. I'm going to try my best to keep up with a schedule of updating. I'm still working on the next chapter, so I'm gonna do my best to get it done by next Thursday. I have a long break this weekend since it's Fall Break, so who knows! Thank you again!**

**What happened last time...**

_He could hear rustling as if the guy was moving around. Suddenly there was a pair of bright blue eyes the color of the ocean staring through the hole at him. "Castiel. My name is Castiel Novak."_

**Chapter 2**

Sam sighed in frustration. "There has to be something that we can do. There has to be some way that we can find him. People don't just disappear. He is somewhere waiting for us to find him."

Officer Daniels rubbed a hand down his face. "I know that, Sam. We will find him. The only problem is…there have been a lot of abductions lately. Way more than have ever been reported in this town in a very long time. The only ones that we've found are the ones that washed up on shore."

Sam's face paled. "You're saying that you're expecting to find my brother's body washed up on the shore…?"

Daniels frowned and averted his eyes for a moment. "That is a thought going through everyone's minds since we have been unable to find anyone alive up to this point, but we're not giving up. Currently there are two people missing who fit this profile: your brother and a man named Castiel Novak. All the other bodies have washed up on shore. Usually we have about two to three weeks before we find the bodies, so we still have plenty of time to put a stop to all of this and find your brother."

Sam put his head into his hands. "We need to find him. Ben can't grow up without his father."

Daniels rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We're doing everything we possibly can. We're following every lead we're given. We've checked everything for finger prints. We've scanned the parking lot over and over again. We're conducting searches for suspicious activity. We've posted announcements asking for reports of anything suspicious. Part of this is a waiting game now."

"What do I tell Ben if Dean washes up on the shore? What do I tell him happened to his father? How do I keep him from being completely terrified of the world?"

Daniels thought his words over carefully. "Those are good questions. You tell him how good of a man your brother is. You tell him everything that he did for his son and for maybe for you, for others. You keep his memory alive. You tell Ben that his father was the victim of a psycho, but that the world is not full of them. There are a lot of good people out there like his father, but you do have to be careful. You help become a man and you be there for him when he needs it. You become a father figure for him and try to fill in for your brother the best that you can. That's all you really can do."

Sam nodded. "I don't know how to be a father. Dean is amazing at it. He's a natural. He's great with Ben. We always knew he would be though. He was the one who raised me when our mother died. Our father didn't have the time to raise us both on his own, so Dean took over and raised me. I was only six months old when she died. He's been taking care of me since he was six years old. I don't know how to live without him. Dean, Jess, and Ben are all I have."

"We'll get him back, Sam. I promise you that I am going to do the best that I can possibly do to get him back."

**SPN**

Dean took a sip of the water they'd given him and pulled the brick out of the wall. "Hey, Cas. Do they give you the same gunk they give me?"

"It's called oatmeal, Dean."

Dean looked down at the bowl of tan lumpy goo and frowned. "That is not oatmeal. I used to make oatmeal for Sammy when he was a kid and then for Ben. It never looked or tasted like this."

"You probably used the oatmeal that had flavor in it. This is regular oatmeal with nothing added. It tastes homemade."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It still tastes like gunk."

"It could be worse."

Dean stared down at his oatmeal with distaste, but he had to give him that one.

"So, Dean, who are Sam and Ben?"

"Sam's my little brother. I raised him since he was six months old when our mom died. I was six. Our dad couldn't handle raising two boys alone, so I took over. Ben is my son. He's ten. I was on my way to see him when they got me."

There was silence from the other room for a minute. "What are they like?"

Dean leaned his back against the wall next to the hall, gunk forgotten. "Sammy…he's in law school. He's the smartest person I know. He has a big heart too. One time when we were kids, a bird few into the window and killed itself. Sam cried for two days because he thought it was his fault for not opening the window. It took forever to get him to stop leaving all the windows open all the time. To this day he still leaves them open, though I don't think he remembers why now. He was about five when it happened. Poor Jess has to put up with it."

"Who's Jess?"

Dean smiled. "His new wife. They got married a few months ago. She's perfect for him, keeps him in line. They met at Stanford a few years ago and just hit it off. I'm happy he found someone."

Cas sounded a lot closer, like he was sitting in the same position Dean was. "What about Ben? Tell me about him. Are you married to his mother?"

Dean chuckled darkly. "No. Well, technically yes, but we're getting a divorce. Should be final in the next few months. Ben's great. I couldn't ask for more. He's really smart, loves cars like his old man, listens to music all the time. He actually does his chores when I ask him to. He helps me cook dinner. He's a great kid. His mom though…She used to be great. When Ben was born, she was great. She was a natural with Ben. A then after he turned four…I don't know what happened. She became really distant. She started staying at work later and later. She would go out with friends if she wasn't at work. She'd go on all these business trips. I never told anyone, but…I found out she was cheating on me. She doesn't even know I know. I was making dinner and she left her phone on the counter next to the stove. It started going off a bunch of times so I looked just to make sure it wasn't an emergency. I saw the texts between her and some guy. They were talking about meeting up, when she could get away from her husband. They just got worse from there."

Dean was realizing how good Cas was at silences. "Why didn't you tell her you knew?"

"I thought about it. I thought about confronting her, yelling at her, but then I realized…what would that accomplish? She already cheated. The deed was already done. All it would do would create tension that would upset Ben. It would make living there unbearable. So, I kept my mouth shut until I just couldn't stand living there anymore. I found an apartment and I moved out. It took her an entire week to figure out that I was no longer living there. A _week_. That's how much she cared about me, about our marriage. Of course, Ben was devastated that I moved out. I was the only one taking care of him. So, I'm going to petition for custody. She's never there, never takes care of him. I should be the one who gets him. Well…if I even get out of here."

"You will get out of here, Dean. You're really strong. The person in there before you gave up. They gave up hope they'd ever get home. And then they were gone. All I heard was screaming. And then the next day, you were pulling the brick out of place."

Dean turned his head towards the gap in the wall. "There was someone in here before me?"

Dean could hear a soft sigh. "Her name was Anna. She had been in here a few days before I got here. From what she told me, people don't tend to stick around too long. She said it's usually about a week and a half before they come for you, sometimes two."

Dean's heart picked up a little. "Did she say what happened to them?"

"No. She didn't."

**SPN**

Ben bit his lip and averted his eyes. "I don't understand. He was fine when I talked to him."

Sam nodded, struggling to find the right words. He'd held off on telling Ben about Dean's kidnapping until the next day after he'd talked to the police, hoping to have more information to share with him. "I know. He was fine when I left him, but something happened. We don't know exactly what. All we know is that it happened between when he got off the phone with you and when he called me. All I heard was the sound of something falling when he called before the call ended. I found his phone and keys on the ground by the impala."

Ben looked into Sam's eyes. Sam could see the tears that Ben was trying desperately to hide. "So, what? He's dead?"

Sam shook his head. "No, the police are positive he's alive. We just have to have hope that they'll find him. We can't give up on him, okay?"

Ben nodded. "They need to find him. I can't live at home with just Mom. Dad would come take care of me or keep me company. What am I supposed to do now?"

Sam smiled weakly. "I'm still trying to get a hold of your mom to let her know what happened, but I'm going to try to get it so that you can stay here for a while if you like. Do you want me to?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah. That'd be better than being home by myself. Thanks, Uncle Sam."

Sam's smile turned warm. "You're welcome, Ben. Why don't we go help Jess get lunch ready?"

Ben nodded again and stood up, following Sam down the hallway and into the kitchen. Jess was standing at the counter pulling meat from packages. She looked up as they walked in and smiled. "Hey, boys. Are you hungry?"

Ben nodded, coming to stand at the counter. "Do you need any help, Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah, I'd love some help. Why don't you grab the stuff for the salad from the fridge."

**SPN**

A scream echoed down the hallway, startling Dean from his sleep. He shot up in bed, searching the room. The scream was slowly getting quieter as if the person were moving down the hallway. He jumped to his feet, throwing the blanket into the wall, and ran to the loose brick. He wiggled it out of place until it popped free and searched the next room. "Cas? Cas!"

A pair of blue eyes popped up in front of him. "Dean, I'm okay. You?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I thought it might have been you."

"I did as well. I didn't know there was anyone else here other than our captures."

Dean stood and walked over to the door, trying to knob for what felt like the thousandth time. "There has to be a way for us to get out of here somehow. We can't simply just be trapped with no way of escaping whatsoever. I have a life to get back to. A son, a family. I will get out of here."

"Dean, you need to calm down. If you don't calm down, they'll come for you too. For Ben's sake, you have to."

Dean forced himself to take a breath, bracing his hands on the door and leaning his head against it. "What do we do, Cas? We can't stay in here, waiting to die."

Cas was silent for a moment. "How big is your window?"

Dean lifted his head. "What?"

"How big is your window?"

Dean turned and looked at the window. "Big enough for a teenage girl to squeeze through. I'm too big."

"Did they give you any silverware?"

Dean's brow furrowed together. "Yeah, a spoon. What are you talking about?"

Dean heard a frustrated sigh. "Trust me, Dean. Do you still have your spoon?"

"Yeah, it's sitting right here. Do you need it?"

There was some rustling coming through the gap in the wall. "No, you need it."

Dean huffed a breath. "Cas, what the hell are you talking about?"

Dean knelt down to look through the gap. Cas was staring back at him, his eyes intense. "We're getting out of here, Dean. You're going to see your family again."

**Stay Tuned.**


	3. The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.**

**A/N: So, I am very, truly sorry for it taking me a month to get this done. I am a horrible person, I know. But...you have to take into account that I am a busy college student living 5 hours from home and my boyfriend and I have tons of other stories I need to update as well...I will try my very best to get this next chapter up and running soon. Just think...I have Thanksgiving Break coming up soon for almost a week and then a couple of weeks later I will have over a month doing near nothing during winter break. SOOOO...there will probably be writing happening during those breaks. Hope you enjoy!**

_Dean knelt down to look through the gap. Cas was staring back at him, his eyes intense. "We're getting out of here, Dean. You're going to see your family again."_

**Chapter 3**

Officer Daniels paced the floor in front of the whiteboard. "It's been two days since Dean Winchester has been taken, six days since Castiel Novak's disappearance, and a week and a half since Zachariah Donohue's disappearance. We're running out of time to figure this out."

His partner, Officer Lance, sighed. "We've gone over the details a thousand times. I don't know what else there is for us to do. We've checked the docks and the marinas for anyone with easy access to dump a body. We've checked to see if there are any connections between the victims to lead back to a common source. We've done background on all the families. We're currently doing surveillance of the rivers and neighborhoods. What else is there to do?"

Daniels stared at the white board for a long few minutes. "Why don't we make a public announcement? We go live. We've spread the word, but we haven't officially gone public yet."

Lance looked up. "What if the psychos get pissed and take it out on the captives?"

Daniels shook his head. "That's not the MO. I don't think they will. They're going to get nervous and when they get nervous, they'll get sloppy. We'll get them yet."

Lance's eyebrows rose. "Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Rally the news. Get Sam Winchester down here pronto, as well as Dean's son, Ben. Let's see if he's willing to get in front of a camera and ask for his father back."

"You think that's a good idea? Throwing the boy in front of the target like that?"

Daniel's nodded. "It shows that we're not just publicizing a crime. There isn't just some random person missing. He's a father and he is greatly needed. There's a little boy out there looking for his Dad. That's going to spark a lot of attention."

**SPN**

Dean sighed and rested his head against the wall. "Cas, we've been at this for hours, man. I don't know if this is going to work."

Cas grunted. "You're very lazy, Dean Winchester."

Dean rolled his eyes. "How do you see this plan working? It seems too farfetched to me."

Cas's hands stilled. He let his body relax and lean against the wall. "It has to, Dean. We both have lives to get back to. We need to get out of here. I've been here for about a week now and the cops still haven't found me. It's up to us to get out of here alive."

Dean sighed and got back to work. "It feels kind of pointless. I mean, I know we need to get out of here, but I don't see how this is even an option. I'm way too big for that window."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm smaller than you are, Dean. I believe that I might be able to pull myself through that window. It's worth a try, isn't it?"

Dean pursed his lips together and continued working. "I hope you're right, Cas."

Cas stared at the wall where he knew Dean was working. He lowered his voice so that Dean wouldn't hear him. "Me too, Dean. Me too."

**SPN**

Ben looked at Sam warily. "Do you think this will help find him?"

Sam pursed his lips and looked up at Officer Daniels. "You really think this is a good idea? He's only a kid."

Daniels nodded. "That's exactly why he needs to if he's up to it. If a little boy gets up there and asks for his dad back, it'll make Dean seem more like a human being than just another person who has gone missing. It'll make it more of a statement if it comes from him."

Sam nodded and looked down at Ben. "I think so, Ben. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's up to you. I can go up there if you want."

Ben bit his lip and considered his options. He thought about his dad, about what he would say to him. His dad would tell him to be brave and to do the right thing. Ben nodded. "I'll do it."

Sam nodded and looked up at Daniels. "Okay."

Daniels turned around and motioned for Lance to come over. "Get the press ready. Ben's gonna do it. Tell them we're on in five if they want their story."

He turned back around and looked at Ben. "Okay, Ben, here's what's going to happen. You're going to walk over and stand in front of that podium that has a microphone attached to it. I'll be right next to you the whole time. I'll introduce you and then you'll say what happened to your dad. You'll talk about him and tell them how much you want him back. Then I'll wrap things up and it'll be over. You ready?"

Ben nodded, very nervous. "I'm ready."

Sam placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Good luck, Ben."

"Thanks, Uncle Sam."

He followed Daniels into the other room that had been set up for the press conference. There were tons of people in there with cameras and recorders. As soon as they walked in, the cameras turned on, following their movements. Daniels stepped up behind the podium and began.

"My name is Officer Chris Daniels. I'm the leading officer on the case of several murders and missing persons. I'd like to introduce you to the son of one of those missing persons."

Ben swallowed and moved up to the microphone as Daniels stepped back. "My name is Ben Winchester. My dad is Dean Winchester. He went missing a couple of days ago. My Dad is the best. He's always there for me when I need him. He's there for my uncle when he needs him too. He raised me almost all on his own. He's the best dad I could possibly want or ask for and I want him back. I need my dad. Please…help me find him. He needs to come home. Dad, if you're watching this, please come home. I need you, Dad. I love you. Don't give up. Please."

When Ben's voice broke on the last word, Daniels stepped up next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Ben looked up at him and he motioned for Ben to go to his uncle, so he did. Daniels looked up at the cameras watching him. "Dean went missing outside of O'Malley's Bar two nights ago. It happened in a very short time frame so we know we're working with someone who knows what they're doing. We believe that he was taken by the same people who took Castiel Novak, Anna Fredricks, Zachariah Donohue, and several other people. Currently, Castiel and Dean are the only ones missing. The others have been found along the shore. Our time is running short for locating Castiel and Dean. We need your help. That little boy needs his father back. Please, if you notice anything suspicious or see either of the men who are missing, do not hesitate to call the police station and report it. Any help you could give us might just save their lives and return a father to his son. Thank you for all your help."

He stepped away from the microphone and walked away as Officer Lance stepped up. "We'll be distributing pictures of the missing men. We ask you spread the word as well as their pictures. Any publicity and you can give to this would be appreciated. Thank you."

**SPN**

Cas paused. "Dean…I think I hear someone coming."

Dean's head snapped up and he frantically tried to hide the evidence of their work. He stashed the spoon under his mattress and replaced the bricks into their proper places quickly. Just as he slid the last one into place, the door to his room flew open. There were three men, one standing point.

"Dean Winchester. You're coming with us."

Dean stood, but didn't approach them. "Why? What do you want with me?"

The one in front looked over his shoulder to the other two. "Grab him and take him to the main room."

They entered the room and made straight for him. Dean tried to resist, but one hissed in his ear. "Keep fighting and you never know what might happen to your friend in the other room."

His heart started slamming in his chest. He stopped resisting and allowed them to pull him from the room and down the hall. They were walking a little ways when the one who seemed to be in charge opened a door and they were in another room. This one looked relatively normal. It had a couch, a tv, a computer sitting on a desk, and a chair sitting in the middle of the large room. They thrust him into the chair and tied him to it so he didn't try anything.

Another door opened and a tall guy walked in. He looked over at Dean and smiled menacingly. "Dean Winchester. You've been causing trouble for us and you didn't even do anything."

Dean's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry about that. The name's Mark, but my associate's call me Lucifer. Rather fitting name, don't you think?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just like the thrill of capturing people, torturing their minds as they sit in rooms all by themselves for days on end before I…terminate them. It's a game, really. One I rather enjoy."

Dean shook his head. "You're sick."

Mark smiled. "Why, thank you, Dean. I'm touched."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man who'd kidnapped him. Who the hell was this guy? What was his problem? He had to have some kind of mental issue to think that was a complement and to seriously enjoy this game he was playing.

"So, Dean, aren't you just remotely curious as to why I had you brought from your room?"

"Sure, I'll play into your game."

Mark smiled wickedly again as he picked up the remote control and pointed it at the TV. "It seems your son had a message for you. I thought you might want to see it."

Dean's heart nearly stopped at the mention of his son. The TV turned on to a news channel that seemed to be repeating a story from earlier in the day. Dean watched, curious as to what was happening.

"We brought this story to you earlier today, but we thought it was important enough to show it to you again. It's the story of a little boy looking for his missing father."

It switched from a newswoman sitting behind a desk to footage of what looked like a police station. Ben was standing behind a podium with a police officer behind him.

"My name is Ben Winchester. My dad is Dean Winchester. He went missing a couple of days ago. My Dad is the best. He's always there for me when I need him. He's there for my uncle when he needs him too. He raised me almost all on his own. He's the best dad I could possibly want or ask for and I want him back. I need my dad. Please…help me find him. He needs to come home. Dad, if you're watching this, please come home. I need you, Dad. I love you. Don't give up. Please."

Dean's heart felt like it was shattering. He saw the pain in his son's eyes as they had locked onto the camera. It had been like he was in the room with him, talking to him. The police officer stepped back in front of the podium after sending Ben out of sight.

"Dean went missing outside of O'Malley's Bar two nights ago. It happened in a very short time frame so we know we're working with someone who knows what they're doing. We believe that he was taken by the same people who took Castiel Novak, Anna Fredricks, Zachariah Donohue, and several other people. Currently, Castiel and Dean are the only ones missing. The others have been found along the shore. Our time is running short for locating Castiel and Dean. We need your help. That little boy needs his father back. Please, if you notice anything suspicious or see either of the men who are missing, do not hesitate to call the police station and report it. Any help you could give us might just save their lives and return a father to his son. Thank you for all your help."

Dean's picture popped up on the screen next to a picture of Cas. Their names were below their pictures. The screen turned black and Mark set down the remote. "Now you see what you've done."

Dean swallowed, trying to regain his cool. "It's not my fault that I was taken from my son and now he's looking for me. The police are doing their job. They're looking for me. And I bet this time they'll succeed."

Mark's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dean. Your son just signed your death certificate. Soon enough, he'll be finding your body just like everyone else who's played my game. Time's almost up for you, Dean."

He looked up at his men. "Take him back to his room while I get ready."

They advanced on Dean, untying him and pulling him from the chair and out of the room. He was lead back the way he'd came and all by thrown into his room. Once the door was slammed shut and locked, he scrambled for the bricks and pulled them free. "Cas! We need to hurry."

Cas appeared by the hole. "What happened? Where did they take you?"

Dean ran for the spoon he'd hidden under the mattress, found it, and returned to the wall. "Into their main room. They showed me a news story. The police had my son on the news asking for help in finding me. Then a cop sent him into another room and told them where I disappeared from and asked for help in finding both of us. They posted pictures of us with our names."

Cas' eyes widened. "They had my picture up too?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I told you not to give up just yet, didn't I?"

Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed his own spoon. "Whatever, what did they do? Why did they show you that?"

Dean's hands stilled as he looked up at Cas. "The leader, Mark, he calls himself Lucifer. He said that my son just signed my death certificate. He said that my time's almost up. The only reason they sent me back here was so he could get ready. They're going to kill me, Cas. A lot sooner than they planned."

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
